


today

by Cryingcosmic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, my kids are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: he didnt mean it, but he said it and now shes upset and he feels horrible.





	

Today was the day. The big important day. The day that was going to change her life one way or another. Marinette was going to tell Adrien how she felt. Ayla gave she an encouraging nudge and smiled "this is for your own good girly." while nudging her best friend casually, she was excited to say the least that she had finally convinced marinette this was for the best.

 

Today was not Adrian's day, he was tired, grumpy, and angry. Chloe was clinging to him and Nino wasn't at school, his schedule was fuller than usual and to top it all off he barely got any sleep thanks to having to patrol as chat, and he just couldn't focus and everything seemed to be just be annoying, he knew this day wasn't going to end well.

 

Ayla shoved Marinette right into the blonde model, she slammed into and quickly backed off, face red. Ayla knew that if she hadn't marinette would have never done it, let's just call it divine intervention. "I-I'm so-s-" she was cut off by something no one expected. Something that left everyone rather shocked.

"Can you please watch where you're going!" He snaps and Her face dropped, it just completely fell as soon as the harsh words came out from the boy she's known to be nothing but sweet and helpful. This wasn’t like him, most thought he didn’t even have a mean bone in his body.

"I’m really sorry.. I didn't mean too. I just umm.. I need to tell you something though." Her voice got soft and she kept her gaze down, going silent. There was no going back and she could already tell how badly it end with the way he's acting. She wished she had her mask but wasn't sure if even being ladybug would calm the nerves that were causing her to shake.

"Can you please spit it out!" Adrian knew he was being harsh, he knew he was being rude but he couldn't help it, it just came out. "Well I don't have all day!" he wanted to curl up in himself and yet it kind of felt nice to get his anger out.

Marinette's face went from surprised,the kind that makes your whole face fall and have confusion mixed into it, shock,the kind that causes that wide mouth to close and eyebrows furrowed together in just wow, and then anger, where her mouth turned into a line, and her eyebrows came down and the light blue of her eyes darkened. 

"You know I don't want to be in love with you!" She suddenly shouts and everyone goes quiet. "And just when I worked up the courage to tell you you're just... Just rude!" By now she was crying and clenching her fist. All the anger gone, all the shock, all the surprise, it all turned into just sad sad eyes and a blue that seemed to scream why.  
Adrian accidentally made it worse. "No" it just came out. He didn't mean it, he wasn't sure even what it meant. And it sounded harsh and strict and made the girls whole face dropped. She opened her mouth as if to say something but she just started to cry harder and suddenly ran off. He felt terrible. He was terrible. Marinette was always so sweet to him, whether he was chat or adrian, sure sometimes a little nervous but never mean, never rude.

He stood there, soaking it in and before he could even move he watched as alya marched up to him and slapped him. Hard. he was sure he deserved it. He was also sure she thought he deserved a lot more by the look of pure fury on her face.

 

A few hours later and Marinette just sat out her balcony,Humming softly and playing with the plants she was brought out of her zone but heavy breathing and a hard landing, she knew who it was of course, but the landing was odd for him, he was always so graceful. It was rather unlike him and quite honestly it had her worried.

"Chat! What's w-" she never got to get her question out however because he hugged her hard. He let out a hiccuping sob as he clutched the rather surprised girl to him, butting himself into her dark locks that smelled just slightly of the downstairs bakery, helping calm his heavy heart.

"I'm.. I’m so sorry." He sobbed and she held him tight, she didn't understand why he was so upset or apologizing she just knew he needed her. Rubbing his back soothingly she whispered softly to him, she wanted to ask what was wrong but knew shed have to do that later, right now chat just needed some love.

"It's okay chaton. It's okay. You have no reason to apologize." That only seemed to make it worse. He gripped her to him even tighter and finally whispered something other than sorry. Something that made her calming movements come to a stop.

"I'm sorry for how mean he was to you" that broke Marinette she gripped tighter and stumbled and stuttered before breaking down and holding onto chat desperately, she nearly fell with how heavy she just started to cry, earlier she hadn't allowed herself to cry too much, and now that someone had just said sorry she just broke for some reason.

The two stood there for awhile, just crying Into the other, letting the stress out. Letting the other relax and get it all out.

It felt like an eternity until chat finally pulled away, big green cat eyes still filled with tears and luckily for him the mask hid the red around his eyes, he just stared down at the girl who was still clutching to him, her hair had fallen from their usual tails and he realized it was the first time he'd ever seen it down. It looked rather pretty, and in the moon and city lights she seemed to almost glow. She looked like a sad angel, clutching to a human.

She slowly pulled back and offered a small smile "how about I go get some snacks?" She asks softly and chat nodded, surprised by the sudden change. She wiped her nose, heading for the stairs, stopping when he talks to her, surprised by how calming his voice seemed to be to her, it brought just the softest smile. 

"And then we need to talk princess.." He kept his voice soft and she nodded, body slowly relaxing and whipping her eyes once again and heading downstairs, realizing that she was rather hungry and hasn't had much today.

A few moments later she came up with a tray of different snacks and two glasses of hot chocolate, she sat down and held her own cup, and set his down.using both hands she slowly raised it to her face, enjoying the steam that hit her face before taking a peaceful sip. It was like tea but better.

He picked up his own cup and sipped, as he sat across from her and she offered a soft smile. It made chat want to cry again. How could he have hurt her? How could he have been so cruel to her? And now she was offering the boy who had broke her heart a cup of hot chocolate to comfort him, though maybe she wouldn't do this if she knew who he was.

"So.. What's wrong?" She asked rather softly, offering the gentlest smile. Chat was certain the universe was trying to get him to break down again. Placing his cup down he stared down at the warm liquid, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I just.. I heard what happened and I wanted to check on you." it wasn't a complete lie.

"But you were crying." He stiffened. Oh yea. He had come sobbing, a lot more then anyone who was just worried, especially with their not too close relationship. He wasn't sure what to do, tell her ‘hey i'm the guy who made you cry today and felt so horrible about it but didn't know how to face you as myself so now i'm here as a cat superhero in tears. Sorry’ didn't really seem to be the best plan, especially since knowing his true identity could endanger her.

"I just.. Did something wrong princess and felt bad about it, I should.. Go. Goodnight." He stood suddenly and she watched as quickly and silently he moved to the balcony and took off. Leaving a rather confused girl sitting on the floor, two cups of only slightly touched coca and a plate of sweets forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please tell me what you think and feel free to make request for any fandoms!


End file.
